I Love Happy Endings
by ilooovejirachi
Summary: Len is a weak, but cute prince out to find a princess so he can take over the throne. "Father,for 15 years, under your over-protectiveness I have never set foot outside of palace grounds. Now you expect me to travel on my first journey alone?"
1. Len Loves Happy Endings

**Author's Notes: Hi this is ilooovejirachi. I never thought I'd do this but I have written my first Vocaloid fanfic. The plot bunny was nibbling at my head so hard last night I couldn't sleep and typed this up in one day. Haha, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, that good enough?**

**some slight language but I think it's fine.**

**the whole chapter is in Len's POV**

* * *

The Golden Kingdom has flourished under the rule of King Leon. Now he is past his prime time, and wishes to pass on his rule to his son.

* * *

I received an urgent message early in the morning from one of the servants telling me to go see my father immediately, so as soon as I got the message I went to see him.

"Len, why are you in your pyjamas?" he asked me.

"You told me to see you immediately, so I came as soon as I got the message." I replied.

Father face-palmed but continued: "Len, you are now fifteen and deemed fit to take over the throne, however under the Kingdom's laws you must first save a princess. I have sent servants to pack your bag for you. You may leave after breakfast."

"Father," I started, "For fifteen years, under your over-protectiveness I have never set foot outside of palace grounds. Now you expect me to travel on my first journey alone?"

"Of course you won't be alone," he replied. I sighed in relief. "You'll have Josephine!" I sighed in defeat. Josephine was great company…but she was a horse…

* * *

Now I was in my room making final decisions, mainly what to wear. Father wanted me to display my status while on my journey, hence all the princely clothes. However all the embroidery and jewels meant I couldn't stand straight in them for ten minutes. They were just that heavy, or I was just that weak.

I decided to ditch the clothes and grabbed a stableboy on my way down.

"Hey Piko, let me borrow some clothes." Yeah, well I _was_ riding a horse.

* * *

Father couldn't be bothered sending me off, though there was a large bag of gold coins with my name on it. Great, more stuff to carry, though having money would make my journey much easier.

After saying farewell to the nice servants who actually bothered to send me off, I hopped on Josephine, the white mare, and galloped off. Luckily the servant who packed my bag remembered my sense of direction and kindly provided a map, even being nice enough to circle a big tower in red ink, with the words: "PRINCESS HERE" scribbled next to it.

* * *

By noon I was dead tired. How much gold did Father give me? We were travelling through a forest and I thought it would be a good time to rest. However, just then I heard a rustle in the bushes. A splotch of purple and then I was on the ground.

"HAHAHA," the voice belonged to a strange man with purple hair sitting on what suspiciously looked like a humongous eggplant on legs. In his right hand he held the reins, and in his left hand was my supplies bag!

I really wanted to get it back, but I was petrified. I had never ventured out beyond the palace and now I was face to face with a potentially dangerous man with flowing purple hair riding on an eggplant horse. God, are all people outside like this? I'm having doubts about my survival at this rate…

Now all I had on my person was my bag of gold and a sword, not that it'll do me any good. Father never allowed me to practice using my sword because it was too 'dangerous'. I had just now realised how suicidal this journey was, given my experience. Still, I brought my sword because many years ago when it was first presented to me on my tenth birthday they told me it was magic. Of course I don't believe that, honestly…

The purple thief noticed my bag of coins and demanded I hand it over. I'm not sure whether it was because of my stiffness from fear, or if I was subconsciously awesome, but I obeyed him and threw the heavy bag of gold at his face. He was knocked out instantly, earning me my first victory for the day.

I sat in shock for a second, and then remembered to get my bag. By the way, where was Josephine? Oh wait, I found her, taking a nap under a tree while my life was at stake, such a loyal horse. However, as soon as I got up the eggplant moved, it goddamn MOVED! I was so scared I immediately got on Josephine, waking her up and fled the scene with only my bag of gold and my sword. Two things I was certain of now: Eggplants will never be the same again, and without my supplies bag I was pretty much screwed.

* * *

By now more than an hour had passed, and both my horse and I were now dangerously hungry. So hungry, in fact, that I started imagining we could smell this delicious aroma of freshly baked bread. Oh wait, Josephine could smell it too. She had attained renewed strength and was galloping so fast it felt like we were flying. I must be dreaming, Josephine suddenly sprouted wings and took to the skies. Now we were _really_ flying.

"Josephine!" I yelled, "Since when could you fly?"

Josephine ignored me because she was too focused on the prospect of finding food, or because horses don't talk.

In the distance I could see a tall grey tower with a coned roof. Josephine headed for the very highest window. I swore some huge bat was there just then. Oh well, that saves me having to fight the guardians of the tower, ferocious dragons if I remember the fairytales from my childhood correctly. Scratch that, the very highest tower was barred, as we soon found out when Josephine slammed headfirst into the bars, frightening the poor maiden inside, so Josephine went for the second highest window, about halfway down the tower.

We landed with a crash, slightly widening the hole that had been a window. I fell off Josephine in the process, who ditched me again to half-gallop half-fly towards a stairway on the other side of the room. Josephine must have been half-blind too to not notice the presence of two menacing pink dragons standing right in front of the stairs. She was greeted with a flurry of flames; however her horse reflexes prevented her from getting harmed too much. She then half-galloped half-flew back to hide behind me. Nice, Josephine, nice.

Once the flames had subsided I noticed one of the dragons was in a cage, the other one protectively standing in front. The dragon in front growled menacingly. I shrunk back like the coward I was. Then I finally noticed being a coward wasn't going to get me anywhere, heck it might even get me killed. So I drew my sword and attempted what I believed was a proper swordsman's stance. God help me…

God was on my side today. As soon as I drew my sword the dragon grew curious or something because in a flash it was behind me, nudging me forward (that dragon is fast!). To get on the dragon's good side I complied and found myself in front of the caged dragon. There was a huge padlock and the first dragon nudged this with its nose, then my sword. Does this dragon want me to break the padlock with my sword? That's nuts!

I didn't want to get on the dragon's bad side so I tentatively poked my sword in the lock, praying to every god I know to save me from the dragon's wrath if this didn't work out…it worked out. But I still don't believe in magic.

The door to the cage swung open silently, the dragon inside sat still for a moment (probably in shock, I've experienced it too), then with a whoosh both dragons were out the 'window' (now just a hole in the wall thanks to me and Josephine), probably off to plunder some poor village, like I care. Josephine headed for the stairs as soon as she noticed the beings obstructing the path to her food was gone. I chased after my one and only companion, because she _was_ my one and only companion.

* * *

Unlike Josephine, I did not have a secret storage of energy to be used only when a trace of food has been discovered while on the verge of dying from hunger, so by the time I caught up to my horse she was already at the top, munching on a loaf of bread while the princess I was here to save looked on in disbelief. At first I thought she was shocked to see a winged horse suddenly rush up the stairs into her room, but I soon found out I was mistaken.

"MY BREAD!" she shrieked. That must have been very important bread. She was absolutely fuming. Josephine had finished her loaf and was reaching for another one from a bag on the table, but then the princess slapped her, SLAPPED her! Ah, but I guess Josephine kind of deserved it.

Josephine neighed in shock and, being a coward like me, fled out the window-wait, I thought it was barred. Looks like Josephine also has a hidden storage of strength to be used when trying to flee from very angry princesses whose bread you just stole and ate…

Great, my one and only companion just ditched me _again_, leaving me with this violent princess. I turned to her with a look of apology but then she barked at me.

"Who do you think you are? I'm a princess! Bow down to me!"

Yeah, I obeyed, despite being a prince. It was purely reflex to obey anyone who barked orders at you with a tone like that. My mind soon caught up, though, and I was back up after bowing down for two seconds. I must have looked like an idiot.

"My name is Len Kagamine and I am a prince from the Golden Kingdom."

"A prince?" the princess had a wistful look on her face, it even looked somewhat sad. However the look soon turned to one of disbelief. "Looking like that?"

Oh, I forgot I was wearing the clothes of a stableboy. Whoops. However, talking to her meant I could see her better. The princess had blonde hair and blue eyes, like me. She even looked about the same age. In fact there were so many similar features we had it was scary.

"Well?" she demanded, "Now what? Are you going to whisk me away from here, away from all that is familiar and dear to me?" she made it sound like rescuing her was a bad thing. "By the way, what did you do to Luka?"

"Luka? Who's that?" I asked.

"Luka's the dragon! And you couldn't have defeated Luki!"

She was referring to those dragons? They have names? And genders?

I told her how I freed Luka from the cage and she stopped being angry. Heck, she even _thanked_ me. It was…kind of cute…and definitely brought back my self confidence. Then she introduced herself, after I've known her for, what? Ten minutes already? We then proceeded to have some tea with the remaining bread. After my need for food had been satisfied I brought up the topic of taking her with me back to the palace so I could take over the throne.

Princess Rin (that's her name, it's cute ^^) told me if she was leaving I'd have to carry her to the very bottom of the tower, because she's not getting her gown dirty. So I tried and…blacked out…

* * *

When I regained consciousness we were at the entrance of the tower. Rin commented on how weak I was. Instead of me carrying her, _she_ had to carry _me_ all the way down. How embarrassing… I tried to change the subject.

"I thought you didn't want to get your gown dirty."

"I used the elevator."

"There was an _elevator_?"

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

* * *

We started walking, because Josephine ditched me, remember? I chose to go a different path back, not because I had poor sense of direction (honest!) but because I wanted to avoid the forest and any weird thieves in there. As we walked Rin began to rant again.

"You know, because _your_ horse ate my bread you have to pay me back."

Josephine continues to impact on my life even when she's not here.

Rin wanted to be treated to some sweets. We were now approaching a small town, and, just my luck, there was a café right there with a huge cake on the roof. "Ninjin Café" was written on the cake.

A cute girl with green hair and red goggles greeted us at the counter: "Hello and welcome to Ninjin Café. My name is Gumi and I will be serving you. What would you like to order?"

Despite its name the café had a huge variety of sweets on the menu; Rin ordered them all. My huge bag of gold was now only reduced to two gold coins.

"By the way", Gumi started, "We have a limited special if you're interested- a slice of homemade carrot cake, only available today for two gold coins."

Rin didn't even hesitate to order it. I am now officially broke.

Rin is now pigging out on her desserts. Gumi had to push two tables together to fit all of her orders. All doubts I had that Rin would not finish what she ordered were vanquished when I saw her consume a whole blueberry pie in seconds. What amazed me even more was how she managed to remain so thin. When questioned about it later, Rin told me it was the tea she drinks after every meal. She even ordered a cup from Gumi, except I was broke, so I gave up my sword. It was useless anyway because I didn't know how to use it…and I STILL don't believe in magic.

Rin then suggested I try a cup too.

"But I'm broke," I told her.

Gumi struck a deal with me. She had a brother who loved horses and worked with them a lot, but always got his clothes dirty because he didn't have anything resembling a stableboy's outfit, which was always a hassle to her as she was the one in charge of the laundry. She told me she'd trade the stableboy outfit with one of her clothes and add on a free cup of tea. I thought it was a good deal at the time…

* * *

Rin exited the Ninjin Café satisfied, I was not. Gumi had brought out her clothes _after_ I had finished my tea. I really wanted to change my mind on the deal; however I had already consumed the beverage (which didn't even taste that special) and didn't have anything else to give up. To make up for it Gumi offered to help Rin change her clothes as well because "a pretty gown like that wouldn't do to get all dirty from walking all day." Rin was hesitant to give up her beautiful gown, however Gumi hinted at a free cup of orange and chamomile tea and the deal was pretty much sealed.

To put it frankly, me and Rin are now both broke, defenceless and in a dress. Yes, both of us. Gumi makes a great scammer, I mean she's got ALL my gold, my sword, my original outfit _and_ Princess Rin's gown. I'm feeling really stupid now, especially since we've ended up at the mouth of the forest again.

"Len," Rin began, "You have no sense of direction." Way to make me feel better.

"Ah, fine. We'll go through the forest." We are entering the very forest I have been trying to avoid. This can't be good…

The sun is setting now and it's getting dark. We are a lone girl and guy in a dress. Cold, defenceless, screwed, you name it. Rin grabbed onto my hand, it felt comfortable, but she was shivering. Truth be told I'm also scared to death but I need to put up a bold front so Rin doesn't lose it completely. I have to be her wall of confidence. Maybe talking will reduce our nerves.

"Hey Rin-KYAAAA!" did I just 'KYA' like a girl? So much for a wall of confidence. This dress is affecting me too much. Luckily I don't think Rin heard because I swear she also screamed. For some reason we were now hanging in midair. Ah, it's a net. We must have been caught in some trap meant for an animal or something.

"Hey Miku! I got something!" it was the voice of a male, coming from some bushes.

"Shush! Stop shouting my name for everyone in the world to hear!" a harsh whisper replied, it belonged to a female, I think.

In the rapidly dying light I saw two figures step out from the bushes. One of them threw something that cut something above our heads and the next thing I know Rin and I are on the ground with aching bottoms.

"Oww…"Rin moaned.

I saw the figures stiffen. "It's a girl," said the female.

"There are two of them!" said the male.

I think the shock of what I've been through today finally caught up to me because I blacked out for the second time today.

* * *

I woke up in a small room with one window, one door and two beds. It was morning and I could see people bustling about in the town outside. I heard someone groaning nearby and saw it was Rin, who was sleeping on the other bed. She got up and yawned.

"Where are we?" she asked.

I was about to reply that I didn't know but suddenly the door to our room slammed open and a girl with teal hair tied in two long pigtails came in with a tray of food. A man with blue hair and a blue scarf followed behind with another tray.

"You two girls are lucky we found you or who knows what would have happened in that forest." The teal haired girl said as she put down the tray next to our beds and motioned for the other man to do the same. She looked about 17; the guy was probably around 20.

I was about to tell her I was actually a guy but Rin spoke first:

"Where are we?"

"This is an inn on the outskirts of the Sapphire Kingdom," answered the girl. "I suggest you stay here until we find out more about you." And with that she and the blue haired man left and locked the door.

"Rin we have to get out of here," I told Rin as I ate my breakfast, but she shook her head.

"It's safer here, plus they feed us."

I got mad at Rin. "Is all you can think about food? You are so selfish! We don't even know these people! We can't trust them!"

"Selfish?" Rin retorted, "Who's the one who made me leave the tower? That tower was my home and you took me away from all I ever knew, into an unknown world you don't even know about! Who's the selfish one here?" Rin was so mad she had tears in her eyes.

I was silent. She was right, I pretty much whisked her away from her home so she could return with me and I could claim the throne. I never took into account Rin's feelings. I really am the selfish one here.

"Fine," I muttered before I smashed the window with my breakfast tray and escaped. (It was a very sturdy tray.)

* * *

It was only when I ran to the very edge of the town, where the forest began, that I realised I didn't even know where the Sapphire Kingdom was on a map (not that I had one), let alone know how to get back home. Even then I still needed Rin if I were to claim the throne. I sighed. To tell the truth I missed Rin's company, and I honestly though she was pretty cute. Oh my god, I think I love her. Seeing no other choice I was just about to go back when some crazy guy suddenly appeared from the bushes (man I hate bushes now) and grabbed onto my arm.

"Hey there I didn't know people still –hic-come to these parts of the woods." What do you mean? It's right on the edge of civilisation. Then I realised this guy was actually a woman, somewhere in her twenties with short brown hair, and she smelt of alcohol.

"I'm a delivery person, my name's –hic- Meiko," she slurred. "I lost my horse in the forest –hic- but I still have the –hic- goods."

She let go of my arm, reached for a bag attached to her belt and gave it to me. I looked inside. It was very green… I put it in the pocket of my dress, who knows when it will come in use…

Right at that moment I heard this huge roar and then two shapes flew by overhead. Suddenly the forest was on fire! Meiko gave a shout of terror (she swore) and made a mad dash deeper into the forest. My reflexes told me to do the same but then I froze- the things had flown towards the town!

Without a moment's hesitation I turned and ran full speed back to town. The town was charred, but not on fire, thanks to the super sturdy material the roofs were made of (uncannily similar to my breakfast tray). I ran back to the inn, and found it had sustained the most damage. Not a good sign, plus I could find no sign of Rin anywhere. All the rooms in the inn were smashed, broken pieces of furniture were littered everywhere. I ran to our room, and to my horror, found a huge hole in the wall where the window was, but it was too big to be Josephine's doing (not that I would ever suspect her).

I turned around and saw the two people who found us in the forest last night, along with a timid-looking white haired woman.

"Wh-what just h-happened?…"the white haired woman broke down in a jumble of sobs and hysterics.

"Tch, she escaped," the teal haired girl said rather meanly.

"What happened?" I asked.

The girl looked at me blankly for a second, before realisation dawned.

"Hey, you came back." Huh, so they noticed I escaped.

"Yeah, I did. So what happened while I was gone?"

The girl ignored me. The blue haired man nudged her. "Hey, Miku, she asked you a question."

So her name was Miku. I have a feeling I've heard it before. Ah, that's right. The night they found us he also called her by that name. Then she told him to stop shouting her name for the whole world to hear. I have such good memory. My remembering was interrupted by Miku.

"I'm not telling you anything." Well that's useful. I sighed. It was silent for a while except for the white haired woman's sobbing.

"Um, who's this?" I asked, referring to the crying woman. She was too busy crying to answer. Kaito answered for her.

"This is Haku, the manager of the inn. She's just shocked a monster came and destroyed her inn. By the way, I'm Kaito." He flashed a handsome smile. What is it with people and late introductions?

"Ah, I see," I replied. "Ah, I'm Len. So what happened?"

Kaito was about to reply but Miku intervened and stuffed his scarf in his mouth. She's very determined not to let me in on any information. I sighed. Then Miku noticed something.

"What's in your pocket?" she demanded.

I took out Meiko's 'delivery'. I had almost forgotten about it. Miku eyed it intensely. I opened it and took out one of the green things. It was stick-like, is it a vegetable?

"NEGIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Miku squealed and lunged at me, expertly stealing the vegetable from my hand. Negi? Those green leek things? Yuck I hate them, but Miku seems to love them. Suddenly I thought up a plan.

"Hey Miku," I began. She ignored me and continued to chomp on the vegetable. I inwardly cringed. "I've got more of those…things…"

That got her attention. She lunged at me a second time but I skilfully pushed her back with my left hand, my right hand holding the bag of 'treats' for Miku.

"But," I continued, "You have to tell me what happened."

Miku did not hesitate. "These two creatures came and attacked the town."

I threw her a leek that she expertly caught in midair and began chomping on. "What did they look like?"

"Both pink with wings, like dragons." Another leek was thrown and caught.

"What happened to Rin, the girl I was with?"

"When I came to check on her the creatures had smashed a hole in the wall."

With each question another negi was rewarded to her.

"And?"

"Then she got on the back of one of them who breathed fire at us then flew off."

"Was anyone else taken?"

"Not that I know of."

"Which direction did they go in?"

Miku pointed to the other side of town and I threw the bag with the remaining leeks to her. On my way out I took the scarf out of Kaito's mouth. He thanked me and offered me on a date.

"Kaito, I think it's about time you realised I'm a guy." I left him dumbfounded as I exited the remains of the inn.

* * *

I had all the information I needed now. Those creatures were definitely Luka and Luki who came to help Rin. As I made my way out of town I thought over what I had to do. I know the direction they went in, but I won't be able to catch up to them on foot. I was at the edge of town now, where another forest was starting.

Suddenly I heard a familiar neigh up ahead. It couldn't be…Josephine?

The horse galloped out of the bushes, I would never forget that shiny white coat, or the mischievous look in its dark brown eyes. It was definitely Josephine. However her wings are now hidden and she was attached to something, a horse carriage! And the driver was…

"Meiko!" I cried.

The woman turned to me, recognising me instantly.

"It's that girl I gave my goods to! How's it going? I found my carriage and a horse!"She's not drunk anymore. That's a good thing.

"My name's Len and I'm a guy. I need a ride, and that's my horse."

Meiko took the news surprisingly well. No reaction at all.

"That's the direction of the Golden Kingdom! Are we heading there?"

Ah, what luck! I could enlist the help of Father there. "Yes! Go there!"

Meiko spurred Josephine forward, but at this rate we'll probably never get there.

"Josephine!" I yelled, "We need to get home fast! We have to find Rin!"

Josephine must have felt some sense of obligation to Rin for giving up her bread, for at that moment Josephine sprouted her wings and flew up above the forest.

"Whoa!" Meiko yelled. "That's one helluva horse you have there!"

I could see the Golden Kingdom from here, characterised by its huge palace, my home. It was actually pretty close to the Sapphire Kingdom, however I was very surprised and slightly glad to find two pink dragons perched on the roof.

"There it is Josephine! The palace!"

Josephine raced on, the palace was getting closer and closer… wait, too close.

"JOSEPHINE! STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL US-KYAAAAA!"

CRASH! That was the front gate… Meiko and I were thrown off Josephine, landing on the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ahh that familiar booming voice, Father's voice.

"Father it's me! Your son!"

"My son doesn't wear a dress!"

Far out, I face-palmed.

"Len?" that voice.

"RIN!" discarding any sense of palace etiquette I ran across the floor and embraced Rin in a tight hug.

"I missed you Rin! Thank God you're OK! I love you!"

Then without thinking I kissed her, and was pleased to find she harboured the same feelings towards me. I could tell ;)

So now a town out there is damaged by two dragons roosting on our roof, a total stranger (Meiko) and outsider has entered the palace, Josephine's true form has been revealed to the whole audience in the King's chambers, and I'm in a dress, kissing the princess I love. I love happy endings.

* * *

**END**

**Yay I finished ^^**

**It was so much fun to write. Review please it's my first Vocaloid fanfic.**

**Also, if I get, let's say two or more reviews, I'll post up Rin's POV.**

**Deal? :)**

**btw, there are at least 3 song references here. see if you can spot them ;)**


	2. Rin Loves Happy Endings

**Author's Notes: Yay I got more than 2 reviews ^^ so here's Rin's POV**

**Disclaimer: nup, don't own Vocaloid**

**Again, some slight language but it's fine**

**whole chapter is written in Rin's POV**

Looming above a heavily wooded forest is a tall grey tower with a Princess trapped inside who has known no other life.

* * *

Like any other day I woke up in my quaint little room at the very top of the big grey tower, _my_ big grey tower. I was proud to call such a huge structure my home, though I only use the very top few rooms. For my whole life I had lived in what most people call a dreary place. Frankly, I love it.

I mean, I had friends(in the form of two dragons, Luka and Luki), I have free accommodation and I can request anything I want (and get it) without even leaving my room. All this is thanks to Lily.

Lily is my mother figure; she is a witch. However I trust her more than anybody. She was the one who raised me since I was a baby. She's kind, thoughtful and really pretty ^^, nothing like the stereotypical witch, and if I see anyone insulting her I will set Luka and Luki onto them (because a Princess like me need not bother doing the dirty work). Luka and Luki are her, err, well she calls them her 'experiments'…yea, but they're my friends now :3.

Lately Lily seemed really upset. This morning she locked Luka up in a magical cage because she might have plundered one village too many, plus she set a bit of the forest on fire, not that anyone could see, it was only two or three trees. It wasn't anything abnormal, really (Luka and Luki love to sew destruction and panic among poor villagers, heh, not my problem), but that's what Lily did and now both dragons have been sad and gloomy since.

Tonight I questioned Lily about it and she apologised, she told me she was just really shook up.

"Why?" I asked.

Lily sighed. "Rin," she began, "You know I'm not your real mother, right?"

"Yes," I replied. She looked slightly surprised. I can be smart too, you know. Lily did not exhibit the exact same signs of being a genuine mother, but she was still a caring guardian. I figured it out when I was, like, five.

"Ah, ok then. Do you still want me to tell you the story of your past? Or should we skip that?"

"Nah, I think some people might want to know."

"Oh, alright then." Then she began. "A long time ago there was another witch who was jealous of my intelligence and beauty," did I mention Lily was part narcissist too? "She was furious that I had prettier hair than she did. Though we were both blond her hair was thick and ugly, while mine," she flicked her hair behind her back to prove her point. You almost couldn't tell she had been moody just hours ago. "Yeah, just look at my beautiful hair XD. "

I loved her beautiful hair XD. It was so soft and always smells nice ^^

"Anyway," she continued "she panicked I would find a husband before she did. Psh, what an idiot. Like I would want to marry and grow old. Eugh. Though I love kids ^^" I thought maybe this was due to Lily's mad dating skills- at least two guys a week (I only know because sometimes I would spy on Lily after she finishes visiting me and see her walking near the forest where she would meet with her next boyfriend. Obviously they are unaware she is a witch, looking for some poor sap she can squeeze some cash out of to buy ingredients for her 'experiments'). Lily continued: "Yeah well, that girl was paranoid _and_ tsundere. No wonder she couldn't hook up with anyone. But yeah, she found a spell that prevented me from ever having a proper family and I fell for it when she invited me to her house for a party."

Lily loves parties so much she'd even attend if her host was her rival. Poor Lily :(

"Fortunately I was smarter, for I didn't need a partner to have a child. I have my own methods." Translation: she kidnapped me, from a royal family too. That's why I'm a princess locked in a tower. But I don't mind, Lily's a great caregiver. "So I persuaded your parents to let me borrow you permanently." Lily sucks at euphemisms, and she said all that with a carefree smile on her face. Maybe she doesn't know what kidnapping means, but by being a witch she's already on the other side of the law, I guess.

Wait, how does this answer the question? I wanted to know why she was so upset just a few moments ago.

"Ah, the story about your past is the build-up to the rest of the story ^^." Lily likes this face: ^^.

"Ok, tell me the rest of the story then."

Lily went back to sad mode and sighed. "Rin, I've loved every second taking care of you these fifteen years, but there comes a time when every parent has to say goodbye to their child."

OMG Lily sounds like an old woman, something is terribly wrong here.

"The prince of the Golden Kingdom has also reached the age of fifteen. He would want to take over the throne now, but to do so he has to take a princess back with him to the palace. The nearest princess around these parts…is you."

Me? Gasp, "Why?"

"What do you mean, why? That's the law!" What a stupid law.

Lily sighed again and then hugged me. "I'll miss you Rin," her voice was choked up with sobs. "Have fun with your prince. Don't let him boss you around, remember, you're the princess, got it?"

"Y-yes…" I was starting to tear up too.

"Good girl. Goodbye Rin, according to my spies he should set out tomorrow." Wait, she has spies? But I was too sad to care at the moment.

"Bye Lily, I love you."

Lily gave a sad smile before vanishing out the window. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

I didn't feel like getting up the next morning. I was feeling sad and gloomy until there was a shout from the window.

"Rin-chan! Wake up!" it was a girl with red hair, really curly red hair, like twin drills on either side of her head. She was flying…ok. I walked over.

"Who are you?"That sounded really mean, but I was in a pissed-off mood.

"My name's Teto, I'm a chimera and also Lily's friend. You're Rin, right? Lily talks a lot about you." She was very cheerful; it kind of pissed me off further.

"Yeah, and what do you want?"

"Lily wanted to tell you good luck today. She didn't feel well enough to come tell you herself."

I felt touched that Lily would go to such lengths for a simple message to be delivered, but also even more pissed off she couldn't come herself.

"Is that it?"

"Um, pretty much and I'm also here to deliver your breakfast." Teto handed me something through the bars of my window. It was a bag of…bread? "It's very special, Lily and Teto made it, and she specifically told Teto not to eat any. You must be really special. Teto loves French bread." Did she just switch to talking in third person? Weird. I accepted the bread and mumbled thanks before Teto flapped her chimera wings and flew away.

I put the bread on my bed. There were three loaves, it smelt delicious, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it. It was Lily's last gift to me. I sighed. Chances are Luki and Luka wouldn't be in the mood to play today. Lily forgot to free Luka, so now she's still stuck in that magic cage. What if she stays there forever? Oh no…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something slamming into the bars. I jumped in shock and then turned around. I saw something white plunged downwards. What the hell was that? I sat still for a moment to calm down. Then I heard a CRASH downstairs. Oh dear, that's where Luka's caged! But Luki is there protecting her. I hope they'll be alright…

"Calm down, Rin. Calm down, Rin…" I muttered in an attempt to calm myself. I did this for a few minutes. Oh good, I feel calmer. Deep breath and then…

I heard the sound of galloping hooves echoing up the stairs. I turned around and…

AFJWK$! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? A WHITE PEGASUS! Calm down, Rin, calm down… I closed my eyes for a more calming effect. Bad move, when I opened them again Pegasus was chomping down on Teto's bread! I could only look on in shock and disbelief. The thought of calming down just vanished out the window.

"MY BREAD!" Lily's last present to me! And the stupid horse/Pegasus thing is gobbling on it. OMG it's reaching for another one, the shameless glutton! In my fury I slapped the thing, my first act of violence in my life, because of a loaf of bread, a very important loaf of bread.

The shameless thing neighed in terror and fled out the window, breaking a few metal bars in the process. What the hell was that thing? Coward! I huffed in annoyance and turned around, only to be greeted with some random guy. Is he the owner of that thing? He's got some nerve breaking and entering into here, a _princess's_ house.

"Who do you think you are? I'm a princess! Bow down to me!"

The guy immediately did so and I felt a momentary surge of power, but he was back up just as quick. What's he doing? He looked like an idiot.

"My name is Len Kagamine and I'm a prince from the Golden Kingdom."

"A prince?" is this idiot the guy Lily was talking about? The prince who has come to take me away from here? Is it already time to leave this place? Sigh~ Wait, this guy can't be a prince! Princes are tall and strong with colourful fancy clothes…right? This guy is short and weak, kind of like me. And what is he wearing? "Looking like that?" he looked like he lived with that horse thing just then! Absolutely filthy!

As I gave the idiot time to remember what he was wearing I observed him in case I needed to report him to the _real_ prince. He looked surprisingly like me, it was sort of unsettling. However, Lily also looks a bit like me so I guess it's normal. Now he was looking at me.

"Well?" it's rude to stare. "Now what? Are you going to whisk me away from here, away from all that is familiar and dear to me?" Isn't that your role as 'prince'? You and your stupid laws. That's right, breaking in and entering to steal away the princess is part of your role isn't it? It's just as bad as kidnapping. Psh. Wait, what about Luka and Luki? What would happen to them if I were to leave? They'd be the only ones in the tower then, as Lily's left. Then again, weren't Luka and Luki the ones guarding the stairs? OMG Luka can't do anything in that cage! If you did something to her I'll…set Luki on you…

"By the way, what did you do to Luka?" I kept my voice as controlled as possible as a raging fire burned inside me, waiting to send this idiot to Hell.

"Luka, who's that?" you idiot! Go to Hell!

"Luka's the dragon! And you couldn't have defeated Luki!"

"Oh, them. They're free now." That fire inside me suddenly snuffed out.

"Huh?" how ladylike.

The boy (I won't call him an idiot in my mind anymore, that's his reward for freeing Luka) then told me how he freed the dragons. It seemed Luki trusted him to be able to free Luka. He must be pretty powerful- Luki's a smart dragon and wouldn't normally trust strangers so easily. Then he told me how he picked the lock of the magic cage with his sword.

"Wow your sword must be magical too!" I exclaimed.

"Psh. I don't believe in magic." He replied. Then what was that? Luck?

As we talked, I started liking this guy more. What's his name? Len? (His status has been upgraded from 'boy' to 'Len' now) Actually he's kind of cute ^^. I found a chance to slip in my formal introduction into the conversation. That was awkward; we've known each other for, what? Ten minutes already? Hope he didn't notice. I even invited him to tea and shared my bread with him! Well, it would be a waste if I didn't eat it…

After that I sipped my tea silently as he talked. I always have tea after meals, it keeps me thin and beautiful (Lily's secret to staying young). He brought up the topic of taking me back to the palace. I found I was less reluctant to leave now, as the tower was pretty much empty with Luka and Luki gone. I hope I can see them again. Then again I wasn't going to give in so easily. I _am_ a princess after all and, like Lily said, I'm not getting bossed around! If we're going Len's going to have to carry me the whole way! Or at least to the bottom of the tower. After all, I'm not getting my gown dirty!

Len agreed (like I knew he would) and proceeded to carry me. FAIL! He friggin' fainted! I'm not _that_ heavy…am I? …I need to drink more tea from now on…

Sigh- I could just wait for him to wake up and try again, but that'd be boring. So I braced myself, put one arm under his legs and the other under his upper back and lifted with all my strength…whoa, he's pretty light. Must be pretty weak too…

I took a deep breath and began my descent. Far out it should be the prince carrying the princess, not the other way round! And friggin' hell, just how high up was I living all my life! (I have no sense of etiquette because I was living in an isolated tower all my life and was raised by a witch)I'm glad Len's so light; it makes my job so much easier. Sigh, this was nothing like I imagined…

I finally got to the bottom and he's _still_ unconscious. Far out! I took the chance to wipe some dust off my gown. It was now slightly dirty, but I don't think anybody would notice. I heard someone groaning. It was Len, who is now up. I took this chance to insult his manliness, commenting on how weak he was. It was very fun embarrassing him.

Then he said: "I thought you didn't want to get your gown dirty." Psh, like I had a choice with _your_ strength. I decided to humour him.

"I used the elevator."

"There was an_ elevator_?" He _believed_ me? What kind of tower has an elevator these days? It's pointless! I think I'll let that joke stay for a while before I tell him the truth…or maybe not.

* * *

Now that he was up (finally) we could move on. I had doubts about this guy's sense of direction. I thought the Golden Kingdom was past the forest? Then I realised past this guy's cute, gullible face he really was an idiot. I can't believe I shared my bread with him…that reminds me.

"You know, because _your_ horse ate my bread you have to pay me back."

That's right, payback time. Not literally though. I knew he was rich, because, truth be told, I'm starting to believe he's the prince I've supposedly been waiting my whole life for, so I don't want his money directly. However I am getting slightly peckish and wouldn't mind a snack. A sweet snack ^^

I told him this as we arrived at a town. I immediately spotted a colourful building with the words: "Ninjin Café" written on top on a big cake. My mouth started to water as I headed straight for it and I dragged Len with me. Bread was good but sweets were my absolute favourite things ^^.

There was a girl with green hair and goggles at the counter. I asked for a menu and she showed it to me, all 7 pages of it with the tiniest readable font imaginable. Let's see… blueberry pie, strawberry tart, banana cream cake, chocolate fudge, Mont Blanc… yum~ I'm ordering it all! Poor Len looked miserable as he paid up.

"By the way," the serving girl started, "We have a limited special if you're interested- a slice of homemade carrot cake, only available today for two gold coins."

Yes I want that, I am a sucker for sweet deals.

* * *

Time to dig in! I had a whole table (or two) full of delicious desserts for me to enjoy at Len's expense! Better not waste it! I gobbled down a blueberry pie in seconds. Delicious! Then a strawberry tart, the chocolate fudge, the banana cake… I was in sweet, sweet heaven while Len looked on in awe…

* * *

Ahh, that was soooo yum ^^! But after all that I need some tea so I don't get fat. I attempted to order a cup but Len told me he was broke. But I absolutely _must_ have tea after eating! I told him this so he reluctantly gave up his sword for my tea. His _magic_ sword, though he insists he doesn't believe in magic, so it should be alright.

It was really sweet of him to do this for me, though. The tea's probably not even worth half as much as that sword. Oh, here it comes. I took a sip…it was orange and chamomile tea…DELICIOUS! That sword is worth every drop of this tea. Love you Len ~^^.

I felt pretty bad drinking this delicious tea while Len's there mourning the loss of his sword and/or gold. So I suggested he order some as well. Aren't I thoughtful? Then he told me he was broke…oh, I forgot. At that moment Gumi told him she would make a deal with him. Ok, it's all good then. I ignored their conversation as I blissfully sipped my tea…

Len came back and told me he swapped clothes with Gumi for a cup of tea. Who's Gumi? Oh, the serving girl. Got it…wait, he agreed to swap clothes with a _girl_? Oh well, not my problem.

After we had both finished our cups of tea Gumi came back with a dress. Len looked horrified while I was trying not to laugh. He had already finished the tea so he had to go through with the deal. He took the garment with shaky hands and proceeded to the back of the café to change.

Once he left Gumi and I burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, poor guy." She giggled. I agreed.

Len came back out looking miserable but really cute in that dress. Then Gumi said:

"Tell you what, to make up for this I'll swap clothes with Rin as well, absolutely free of charge." Wait, what? She continued, "After all, a pretty gown like that wouldn't do to get all dirty from walking all day." Hell, no! This is _my_ gown, and nobody's taking it away from me! Then Gumi was like: "By the way, I saw you really liked that orange and chamomile tea just then. I'd be willing to give a cup away for free, a small price for your gown…"

* * *

Ah, what a great cup of tea! And Gumi's dress fits me really well! I exited the Ninjin Café with Len with a skip in my step. Woot! Time to go~ Len took a pretty harsh blow to his manliness back at the café, but got over it soon and took the lead…

* * *

"Len," I began, "You have no sense of direction." I've gotten slightly less cheerful after following Len around in circles for over an hour. It was like the guy was trying to avoid going into the forest. Ah, we're back here again…

"Ah, fine. We'll go through the forest." Thank you Len, was that so hard now?

It's now getting dark. The sun must be setting, and we are alone in the forest with nothing to defend ourselves with. I started to shiver, it was cold. I grabbed onto Len's hand for comfort. So warm~

We walked for a while. The shapes of bushes and trees were blending into the shadows. I thought I could see something on the ground up ahead and was going to tell Len but he spoke first:

"Hey Rin-KYAAAA!"

"KYAAA!" that was me. The thing I saw on the ground was a net and we are trapped in it now. By the way, did I hear Len 'KYA' like a girl just then? I inwardly snickered.

I could hear voices ahead, but I couldn't see anything because Len was in the way. Suddenly I felt something cutting the rope holding the net in the air above us. Len and I fell on the ground.

"Oww…" I moaned before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on a bed. An actual bed! I groaned and winced in pain. I looked at my leg, it was bleeding. Something on the ground must have cut it when I fell last night. I hid it under the blankets, then got up and yawned. I saw Len on another bed next to mine.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

Suddenly a door leading into our room slammed open. I whipped my head around to see two people walk in, a girl and a guy. The girl had teal hair tied in two long pigtails. She looked slightly older than us, maybe around 17. The guy had blue hair and a bright blue scarf. He looked about 20. They were both carrying trays of food.

"You two girls are lucky we found you or who knows what would have happened in that forest." Both of them put down their trays next to our beds. So these people brought us here from the forest. They must be the ones who got us out of the net too.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

The girl told me we were in an inn on the outskirts of the Sapphire Kingdom. From Lily's teachings, I gathered we were pretty close to the Golden Kingdom. The two of them then left and locked the door. Having nothing else to do I began to eat my breakfast in bed. I had no supper last night so I was ravenous.

"Rin we have to get out of here." Len said.

I shook my head and replied, "It's safer here, plus they feed us." _And_ I have an injured leg that I can't walk with, but I wasn't going to show this guy my weakness.

"Is all you can think about food?" Len suddenly exploded. I was taken aback. "You are so selfish! We don't even know these people! We can't trust them!"

Did that jerk just call me selfish? What nerve! I got mad and retorted back:

"Selfish? Who's the one who made me leave the tower? That tower was my home and you took me away from all I ever knew, into an unknown world you don't even know about!"He couldn't even get himself through the forest! I don't think he even _knows_ how close we are to his kingdom! "Who's the selfish one here?" Remembering the blissful life I had lived prior to meeting Len brought tears to my eyes. This jerk was so self-centred I bet he didn't even consider my feelings!

"Fine," Len muttered. He got out of bed, grabbed his breakfast tray and smashed open the window before escaping. The sounds of the bustling town were so loud I don't think anyone heard him.

"Jerk…" I mumbled under my breath, "You could have just opened the window…"

* * *

I sat there sobbing for a while before I calmed down. I remembered my previous attempts to calm down what seemed like so long ago when Len's horse at my bread and smiled sadly. That was the first day I met him, and I realised though I've known him for only a day, he's already got a special place in my heart.

I sighed, something I've been doing a lot these days. So the fate of the princess is always to fall in love with the prince. Even if the prince is short, stupid and so gullible. I giggled. Ah, but he's cute too. I was starting to regret the argument I had with him just then. He's not really _that_ selfish, just acting out his role…and I'm actually the one that got us out of that tower.

Now what am I to do? I felt so alone and helpless right now. Before, I always had company in the form of Luka and Luki. I sighed again. I hope the two dragons are alright. I silently wished for them to come, to make everything better. I wished Lily were here to comfort me.

I remembered the day Lily first entrusted Luka and Luki to me. Back then they were no taller than my knee. Lily told me these two dragons would be my friends and would do anything I asked them to. Luka and Luki grew up really fast. By the time I was 10 they were already taller than me.

I found that by the time I stopped reminiscing I was crying.

"Luka, Luki…where are you? Please… I need your company…"

I limped over to the window Len smashed, and opened it, ignoring the cutting glass. I looked outside, not sure what I was looking for. There was no natural scenery, only people, too busy doing their own things to care about anyone else. It made me feel depressed. Back in my tower, every day I would see nature at its finest- evergreen trees, cute little birds, deep blue skies and fresh, green grass. Here I could see nothing.

Suddenly I heard a shockingly familiar roar in the distance. I looked over in time to see a stream of bright orange fire light up the forest on the edge of town. Then two winged creatures started flying this way as quick as lightning. I recognised those bright pink scales, the intelligent eyes, the large, powerful wings. I blinked and rubbed my teary eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things…I wasn't.

"LUKA! LUKI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My two best friends were getting closer, and were setting the town on fire for good measure. They reached the inn, smashing apart all the rooms facing this side before they got to me. I stepped back as Luka poked her head through the window, creating a huge hole in its place. I was so thrilled they had come I didn't notice the door opening behind me.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I turned around and found the teal haired girl that brought me here screaming her head off. Next to her was the blue haired man with the scarf and a white haired woman. I grinned as I climbed onto Luka's back.

"They're my friends. See ya~" and with that Luka let out a triumphant roar as Luki proceeded to spout flames to deter them from coming over. Then we flew off, leaving destruction and maybe some carnage wherever we went.

It was thrilling to be able to ride on Luka like this. Though I have ridden on the dragons before, I was never allowed out of the tower, so I never got to experience the wind in my face as we flew at breakneck speeds. I could see a shimmering golden palace in the distance. It must be the Golden Kingdom so I told Luka to head there. After all, that was where Len was headed, right?

* * *

Luka set me down in the courtyard, stunning a good hundred people with her awesome landing skills XD. I got off and told the dragons to go roost on the roof or something as I entered the palace.

The king was not pleased to see me come into his palace, dirty and dripping blood on the floor from my leg wound. However that soon changed when I convinced him I was a princess through my awesome intelligence and mastery over tongue twisters. The king was thoroughly impressed. He was even more impressed when there was suddenly a blinding white light and a woman with soft blond hair materialised in front of him. OMG I know that woman.

"LILY!" I squealed as I hugged her.

"OMG! OMG! It's Rin XD" she squealed back as she returned the hug. "You made it to the palace XD, but you look horrible!"

Lily then chanted a spell and all the dirt, grime and blood instantly disappeared!

"OMG Lily! You are the best XD"

"XD" replied Lily. "Ah, I have to go soon! I have a date ;)"

"Promise me you'll come back!"

"I promise, Rin."

And with that she left.

The king coughed. "Er…so, anyone seen Len?"

"You mean he's not back yet?" I cried in disbelief. OMG what if he _died_ in that forest? That'd suck big time. For me, too.

I think the king was just about ready to declare his one and only son dead (I mean, his chances of surviving since he left this place must have been slim already), and prepare a funeral or something until we heard someone screaming outside:

"JOSEPHINE! STOP YOU"RE GONNA KILL US- KYAAAAA!"

The front gate came down with a CRASH! Two figures and a winged horse were thrown onto the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the king demanded.

"Father it's me! Your son!"

"My son doesn't wear a dress!"

It can't be…

"Len?" yes, it was definitely him.

"RIN!" he cried and ran across the floor before embracing me in a tight hug.

"I missed you Rin! Thank God you're OK! I love you!"

Len, I missed you so much! I thought you died- wait, he just told me he loved me!

Before I could say anything he kissed me, and as I kissed back, I realised I loved him just as much.

Great, so now a town has been ravaged by my two best friends who are roosting on the roof, repairs for damages caused to the courtyard by both me and Len would probably cost millions, a big grey tower looming above a forest has now been abandoned, and I am kissing the shortest, weakest, girliest (and did I mention cutest) prince who I love. I love happy endings.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Yay I'm done ^^**

**Who can guess who Lily's rival is?**

**the 3 main songs I referenced in Chap 1 are**

**- Daughter of Evil**

**- Caged Baby Dragon**

**- World is Mine (Len's ver)**

**then i also noticed by making Gumi work in the cafe I indirectly referenced Coward Mont Blanc as well.**

**one of the reviewers thought they saw Hakobako Player. Mm, I couldn't see it. soz '**

**yep, that's the end. Thx for reading. Love you all~**


End file.
